The present invention generally relates to testing through silicon vias. More particularly, the present invention relates to testing through silicon vias in 3D integrated circuits.
Integration techniques using 3D chips can be complicated. Maintaining high yield may be needed while maintaining reasonable cost.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method of testing through silicon vias in 3D integrated circuits.